Traces of Me
by LightYun
Summary: Chanyeol feels like the world around him crumbled down the moment he heard his boyfriend is ill. He wants to spend his little time with his boyfriend, Baekhyun. However, baekhyun doesn't seem to think the same.
1. Piles of Work

"Team manager byun, you're early"  
"Yes, sir. Good morning" Baekhyun smiles as he walks to his desk.  
"Tell everyone i want the report in my desk at 7. Got it?" "This early?" He gasp.  
"Yes. The director wants it sooner than we expected" his boss sighs.

"I'll tell my colleagues then. You should go back to your work, boss. I'll get you your morning coffee" "Thanks"

"Mr byun can i have a copy of our latest sales record? I just accidentally delete it" Mina whines as distress shown very clearly on her face.

"Sure, wait a minute" Baekhyun surfs into his files as moves his mouse quickly, sending the file into the flashdisk before giving it to her.

"Keep up the spirit, Mina. You can do it" he flash a smile.  
"Thanks boss. But are you okay? You look... pale "

"Me? I'm fine." Baekhyun wipes the sweat on his forehead then discard his suit. "I guess i just feel hot"

"Really? The aircon works fine tho. Do you want me to order you something fresh?"

"No its okay, Mina. Just do your work. I'll order it by myself if i want it later."

"Alright, boss. But allow me to give you this yummy jelly. Its vitamin! But cuter version"

"That's so of you.. Thanks a lot mina"

"Welcome boss!" Mina salute jokingly. Baek chuckles as he shoo her to go back on her seat.

The clock shows 6.55. Everyone is on fire at the last minutes for their due time. He forgets everything, includes his phone. The constant vibrate of the phone goes unnotice by him.

"Everyone, submit your report in 5 minutes!" He announce.  
Baekhyun close his eyes for a moment, regain his composure to finish his report.

"Now everyone can go and rest yourself. See you on monday everyone!"

The series of "See you again, Mr byun!" distract him from his last report. He flash a waves to everyone before he continue the pilling work.

* * *

It's 8 AM already but byun baekhyun didn't tear his fingers off the keyboard nor his eyes from the screen since everyone left. He won't stop unless he finish but a minute later he close his eyes for a moment. He can sense his body won't follow him anymore at this rate thay he stands up to make a warm tea at the pantry.

He sighs as he find nothing but instant coffee. Maybe he should have coffee instead of tea. It's not good for him but a few sips won't hurt, he thought. His body needs a lil caffeine to keep him awake. He hates to bring homework for weekends.

Baekhyun takes a sip before leaning on the cupboard near the window. He takes a deep breath enjoying the night view of seoul. The city he loves so much. He loves his hometown, especially grandma's place environment but this is where he lives since he's teenger. Half of his live started here, soon ends here too.

He swallowed in a deep thought, oblivious to the loud 'DING' sound of the lift.

"Byun baekhyun!"

He snaps at the mad man . "C..Chanyeol?"

"What the hell are you doing? What do you think youre doing?"

"I.. What's wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG? YOU ASK WHATS WRONG?" Chanyeol furious at how the smaller respond to him. He doesn't care if it's his boyfriend's workplace. It's not like anyone is present besides his man.

"Chanyeol, calm down."

"Calm down? You're kidding me right? What's the use of having phone when you're not gonna answers it for 8 fucking hours?"

"Y-you call?"

"You're unbelievable!" Chanyeol marches closer as he place his own back palm to his boyfriend's forehead.

"You're not even notice you're sweating? Your face is pale like you're gonna collapse anytime!" He flash to the cup the smaller grip at.

"Ha! Coffee? Byun baekhyun, you're-" He sighs loudly as fingers messing his hair.

Baekhyun bites his lips as he feels sorry. "Chanyeol ah.. "


	2. Lies on you

"Ha! Coffee? Byun baekhyun, you're-" He sighs loudly as fingers messing his hair.

Baekhyun bites his lips as he feels sorry. "Chanyeol ah.. "

"I love you baek... I love you so much so i do this. I worry about you, how can i not? You're already having a weak heart. You looks like a walking corpse in this rate but you keep forcing yourself to work. Why? Is job more important than me?"

"Chanyeol... How can you compare my job with you? It's of course you. I just.. " He sighs. 'I can't say it yet. No i can't. Sorry chanyeol but bear with me please. Just a month. Only for a month' He takes a deep breath before walking past the taller.

"Just what? Finish your talk"  
"Just.. I'm just tired chanyeol."  
"If you're tired then fucking resign!"  
"Not my work, nor my body! Im just tired of you chanyeol! YOU!" Baekhyun fist harder as he holds on his tears.

"I'm so tired of you treating me like i disable! Like i'm am idiot, like i'm a damn five years old kid who can't take care of itself! I have arms and legs. My heart beats just fine and my brain still functioning. The fuck you think i can't take care of myself?"

He sures his voice sounds too cracky for his liking but he doesn't care. He needs chanyeol to understand his point. He can have chanyeol monitor him every hour. He works just fine. Nothing different than before.

"Do you hear yourself, byun? Oh wow." Chanyeol claps as he shakes his head. Eyes shown he feels betrayed and beyond shock.

"I'm sorry then for worrying you. I thought my boyfriend loves to have a caring and thoughtful partner but that's not the case. Okay then! Go on, byun. Sorry for disturbing your precious time with important job in this precious company. I won't disturb you. Not even a text. Inform me when you want a disturbance which i know you won't. Have a nice day and goodbye. "

Chanyeol walks past him furiously thinking how stupid for him to be worry at his lover when the latter not even bothering. The sound of lift closing brings baekhyun at his realization, body collapsing to the carpeted floor. He sobs hard at chanyeol's painful eyes on him. His hand fists the shirt he's wearing mimicking the painful at his heart.

The older decided to continue his report after 20 mins sobbing. The typing got postponed too much at how hard he is maintaining his composure after the heartbreak fight but an hour after he finally finish it. He gulps his medicine and cleans his desk. Ready to go home.

"Golden apartment please..." he tells the taxi driver with hoarse voice. He walks straight to the bedroom and collapsing his body under the blanket. Not bothering to cleans himself and change. He flash the phone on as he read the notification.

37 missed calls from Yeollie  
3 misses calls from Soo  
43 New line messages  
20 messages from Yeollie  
1 messages from Soo

Chanyeol must be call kyungsoo before. He thought how furious chanyeol till he call kyungsoo.

From: Soo  
Chanyeol keeps calling me to check on you. He's worry. Are you okay? Text me

To: Soo  
Got a last minute report work. Forget , it's vibrated. Thanks for asking. I'm home just now. Gotta sleep. Good night soo

Baekhyun opens his line chats and find most of it are from chanyeol. Nagging him, asking him even plead him to reply. He chuckles as he find the younger spam him with stickers and ends up text him with some hurtful words,showing how much patient he has wait to make him gone mad. He close his eyes remembering the scene before. He starts to feel pain on his chest, making him gasps and shudder.  
He decide to sleep to make the pain go away. Baekhyun lost track of how long he's been sleeping.


End file.
